Saiyuki:Enchanted
by Kiyori
Summary: Love can be found in the weirdest places; in bars, deserts, hotels, when you're soaking wet in a lake, or even while you're fighting demons.


Kiyori woke up out somewhere in the desert with the  
worst head pain possible. She finally get the strength  
to sit up. She then started to look around to try and  
find out where the hell she was, but all she saw it  
sand. Kiyori got up and sighed at the thought of  
walking to the next town. Then out of the middle of  
nowhere she heard voices and the sound of a car or  
something like that. Then out of the clearing she saw  
four men in a jeep one is driving and the person in  
the front seat is flicking off the two people in the  
back. Kiyori could tell he was pissed off by  
something. The other two who where obviously arguing  
about something, but she could not really hear what  
they where saying though. Filled with a new hope, she  
start to wave your arms in the air to get their  
attention. The blond person in the front saw her and  
he started to talk to the driver. Kiyori then started  
to walk to towards the jeep. She finally thought  
things could get better. The jeep pulls up next her.  
Kiyori abruptly realized how hott they all looked! She  
then told them that her name was Kiyori. You could not  
say anymore because she started to feel faint from  
dehydration. "Hey, Kiyori." said the brown haired guy,  
who looked about 18 years old. "You feeling alright?"  
Kiyori nodded but she lost consciousness and she  
fainted. Then guy in the front seat had caught Kiyori  
before she hit the ground. Kiyori woke up on a hotel  
bed a little confused at first. Kiyori starts to look  
over and see the four guys from the desert. They were  
playing poker and there was a huge pot. The younger  
guy with brown hair guy and the man with the blond  
hair were both folded. It was the just the guy with  
the red hair with a blue scarf around he forehead and  
the other guy with a dragon on his shoulder. All of  
them except for the younger looking guy was smoking  
cigarettes and had a few cans of beer next to  
them.(the older ones seem to be in their twenties) The  
two guys were all in. Then they both called, and the  
guy with the red hair told everyone that he had a  
straight and laid down his cards at the same time. He  
then leaned back in his chair with confidence. Then  
the guy with the dragon spoke. "Sorry, Gojyo. Your  
hand is good, but not good enough." The redhead was  
shocked. "Oh really? what do you got?" he asked. The  
man placed down his hand on the table then the guy  
with the red hair jumped up out of his chair and  
grabbed the cards to look at them. He then said "well  
dammit, it really is a royal flush, but it cant be!"  
the younger looking one spoke up ad said "will you  
shut up and stop making a scene Pervy Kappa? and I'm  
hungry." "Nobody asked you stupid Chibi-monkey" the  
guy with the red haired yelled back at him. The guy  
with the blond hair smacks them both with a large  
paper fan, then turns to notice that Kiyori was awake.  
He gets up and gets her a glass of water to drink. She  
greatfully gulped it down because she was really  
thirsty. When Kiyori was done drinking the glass of  
water. The guy with the red hair asked her if she  
wanted a smoke or some beer. Kiyori's eyes widened  
"Did you say beer?" she replied back. He said "Yah you  
want some?" Kiyori nodded her head and he tossed her a  
can of beer. I had been ages since she had had one.  
Kiyori opened the can of beer and took a sip. "Aaaahh,  
Asahi..." she said, taking in the wonderious moment.  
Then Kiyori asked what their names were. The guy with  
blond hair said his name was Sanzo. Then he pointed to  
the guy with red hair and said he was Gojyo. Next he  
pointed to the younger looking one with brown hair and  
said he was Goku. Last the guy with dark black hair  
and he was Hakkai. "Nice to meet you all," Kiyori  
said, smiling. "Where are you all going?" she asked.  
Gojyo responded that they are going west. Kiyori then  
asked if she could join them. "I don't have anything  
else to do, my life is pretty boring." she said,  
rubbing her head and hoping she was not being rude and  
imposing on them. Hakkai responded "That would be far  
too dangerous." "I can fight." Kiyori said them to try  
change their minds. "We should test her skills" Goku  
suggested. At first they looked at Goku like he was  
crazy. Then Hakkai turned to Kiyori and asked "If you  
could do any kind of martial arts and/or what what you  
weapon of choice is." "Do I know marshal arts." Kiyori  
said with a sassy tone. "I kick ass!" she said again  
"O really?" Gojyo replied to your comment. "I am also  
am the master of the twin blade." Kiyori added. Goku  
got all wide eyed. WOW! She then sighed. Hakkai  
asked what was wrong. Kiyori responded that she didn't  
have her twin blades anymore and that she needed to go  
buy some new ones. Hakkai smiled "No you don't." he  
said. Kiyori looked at him like he was crazy. He then  
walks over to a bag and grabs something out of it and  
handed her a object wrapped in cloth. Kiyori opened it  
up and found your twin blades. She then took the  
blades out of their sheaths and got up and checked the  
blade itself to see if it was chipped. After that  
Kiyori gave them a few twirls. After a few twirls of  
the blade she got a huge striking pain in her back.  
Kiyori stared to flinch a little from the pain. Goku  
ran up to her "Kiyori are you ok?" She responded that  
she was fine and it was not big deal. Kiyori started  
to move again as soon as she did the pain hit her hard  
and she fell to her knees. Gojyo runs over to Kiyori  
and said "Like hell you are ok. Goku go get some  
bandages." He sat her on the couch. Goku had come back  
with the bandages. Gojyo asked "Where is your  
injury?". Kiyori sat there for a second then she said  
that it was on her back, Kiyori was blushing a little.  
Now all of them looked shocked even Sanzo had a bit of  
worried look. Then Gojyo came out and said "Well  
then." clearing his throat a little. He turned to her  
and said "That Hakkai would need to close your injury  
and I would have to wrap it." Kiyori nodded her head  
and at this point she was blushing madly. Hakkai  
walked over to her and held out his hand and helped  
Kiyori get up and walked her into another room to  
close up the injury on her back. While Hakkai was  
closing Kiyori's injury, Sanzo was reading the  
newspaper and Goku was pacing a little. Gojyo saw him  
and told him while lighting a smoke "What are you so  
worried about? You think Hakkai is going to subduce  
her or something?' Goku yelled back "Shut up you you  
purvey cappa!" At this point Sanzo got pissed off  
because they kept arguing. He put his paper down and  
walked over to them and smacked then both with a big  
paper fan. At the same time he asked in a pissed off  
tone "Do you both ever shut up?" after he said that  
Hakkai walked out and said that your injury was closed  
and the she was ready for Gojyo to wrap it. Gojyo then  
knocked and walked in with the bandages. Kiyori had to  
move her hair. Then Gojyo saw a scar on Kiyori's back  
that was right in between your shoulder blades.(me: If  
you have ever seen wolfs rain then it is like Tsumes  
scar on his chest. If you have not seen wolfs rain it  
is like a X thick in the middle thinning out going  
towards the edges.) When Gojyo was wrapping your  
injury he asked you "Are your bangs naturally that  
color?" Kiyori then dropped her head a little. He said  
"I will be damned, you are part youkai." She then got  
up because he is done wrapping her injury and she  
grabbed her shirt and put it on; while telling him "I  
am 1/4 youkai. My father was a child of taboo." Kiyori  
was now done putting on her shirt and turned to him  
and said "You remind me a lot of my father." "Your  
Father?" Said Goyjo in a shocked tone. "Well, he was a  
child of taboo. "Thanks for your help." Kiyori said  
with a smile. "I have one quetion for you." Goyjo  
said. "What is it?" responded Kiyori. "That Scar on  
your back, how di dyou get it?" Goyjo asked. "I gve it  
to myself, to represent the sin i have commited."  
Kiyori said in a mellow tone. "I don't want to be too  
nosey, but what was your sin?" Goyjo asked. "...I  
killed my father and I did it with my twin blades  
carry now the scar on my back is the same as on my  
dead father. My blades my look clean , but they are  
really drinch in his blood." Kiyori said as a few  
tears ran down her face while cliching her fists at  
the same time.  
LaTeR tHaT nIgHt  
When eveybody was alseep. Kiyori grabed her twin  
blades and left the Sanzo party.   
ThE NeXt MoRnInG  
"Wah! Kiyori's gone!" yelled Goku. Then Hakkai picked  
a note off of the table. It read: Dear Sanzo, Goyjo,  
Hakkai, and Goku. Sorry about leaving you guys, but  
the is somtihng I need to do. We will meet again in  
the futrue I promise. Love Kiyori.  
A FeW mOnThS lAteR  
Xaiyu sighed, placing the empty shot glass on the bar  
you sat at. "ah, I dont have enough money for more."  
she thought groggily. Xaiyu already had more than  
enough to drink, but she didnt care. Anything to make  
her forget about her friends and... "Hey, Barkeep."  
said a voice next to Xaiyu. 'How bout one more for  
this little lady here?" With a small chink the  
bartender served Xaiyu up another drink. She looked at  
the guy who had been so kind as to order her another  
drink. Since Xaiyu was pretty drunk, she couldn't  
really tell, but from what she saw, he had long blood  
red hair, a blue shirt, and khaki pants. "Thanks.'  
Xaiyu mumbled, taking the drink. He seemed to be  
watching her, but she didn't care. Xaiyu downed the  
shot. She had completely lost her mind, from all the  
tragities that have occored in her life. Xaiyu fell  
onto the guys shoulder and almost passing out. "What  
the hell?" the guy said, who caught off guard. "Tage  
mee hoooome." Xaiyu mumbled into his arm. "What are  
you talking about!" He said slightly annoyed. "Take  
me hoooome." Xaiyu repeated, though of course she  
didn't know what she was saying. "How the hell do I  
do that?" he said. "Where do you live? Where's your  
house?" Xaiyu looked up at him, with her hair covering  
her right eye, and slightly her left eye. "A...  
House?" Xaiyu repeated. "Oooh, don't you have one of  
those?" He sighed. "Great." he thought. "I've just  
made friends with a homeless drunk addict. I spose I  
should just take her to the hotel for the night. The  
guys will complain, but when did I care want they  
think." He thought to himself again, his mouth was  
twitching slowly into a smirk. "A girl, beggin to come  
home with me, Heheheheh." The mystery-man stood up.  
Draped one of Xaiyu's arms around his shoulder and  
helped her out of the bar. (Author's note:Now, when  
I say you were drunk beyond all reason I mean it.)  
While he was walking Xaiyu back to the hotel, she  
started humming, and then actually started singing.  
(Authors note:If you dont know the song, just bear  
with me.) The guy stared at her as she sang quietly  
and slightly off-key, "Love shack, babyyyyyyy  
(author's note:heehee) a little place where we can  
get TO-ge-THER...hiccup hahahaa.. Love shack. Ah, I  
like that song." He was slightly getting a bit scared  
of Xaiyu, but he reassured himself that once her minds  
cleared up, she will tell him what her deal is.  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef.." moaned Goku. "Dammit, be  
quiet already, Goku!" Snaped Sanzo "Now now..." Sai d  
Hakkai "Poooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrk..." Goku moaned  
again "Goku, shut up!" Sanzo hissed at him again.  
"Please, you two" Hakkai said again "Say, wheres the  
pervy kappa?" asked Goku "He went out for a drink."  
responded Sanzo "Yes, Gojyo should be back soon"  
Hakkai added. As the guys were talking, the doorknob  
to the hotel room clicked and turned. They all looked  
around to see Gojyo standing there and girl hanging  
onto him as though she were about to pass out.  
"Gojyo!" said a Goku with wide eyes. "Sheeesh, I knew  
you were a pervert, but-" Goku said again. "Aaah, shut  
up you stupid monkey!" Goyjo respponded holding  
Xaiyu. "Shes drunk off her ass, so I brought her here  
for the night." added Goyjo. "Thats very considerate  
of you, Gojyo! said Hakkai. "Yeah, right." mumbeled  
Sanzo while reading his newspaper. Gojyo brought Xaiyu  
over to a couch and she was able to sit down. The guys  
gathered around her curiously. "Can you tell us your  
name?" Hakkai. "Hakkai, I dont think even she knows."  
Sanzo said. "Well, lets find out!" said Goku. "Lady,  
whats your name?" asked Goku. Xaiyu had her head down,  
and she raised a finger as if to say, wait a sec.  
Xaiyu then looked up and there was a akward silence.  
Everyone looked at her, because she looked as though  
she was about to say something. "BUUUURRRRRRRP!  
Ahahahahahahaa!" Xaiyu laughed and then collapsed  
sideways onto Hakkai, passed out. "Well.." said  
Hakkai, running his fingers through his pretty black  
hair. "I will put her in there." Sanzo said, nodding  
towards a door. "She can sleep here for the  
night?...Right Sanzo?" said Gojyo, glaring at him.  
"Now where do I SLEEP!" asked Gojyo. Sanzo instantly  
replies "The floor."  
ThE nExT mOrNiNg  
Xaiyu woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. "Damn, I  
cant remember where I..." Xaiyu thoughts drifted in  
and out of her mind. As Xaiyu grew more awake she  
became aware that her head was resting on a pillow and  
she was sleeping in a bed. "what the? How did I get  
here?" then Xaiyu became dimly aware of the presence  
of people. She could sense a small group of people  
clustered around the edge of her bed. "Eww, people are  
watching me!" she thought. The very distinct smell of  
cigarette was penetrating though her now fully  
conscious mind. Xaiyu shifted her position slightly to  
pretend she was asleep for a little bit longer. "Dude,  
I think shes waking up" said Goku. "Shut up, shes  
not." responed Gojyo. "Just leave her here for now,  
shell wake up sooner or later." said Hakkai "Lets go  
eat..." suggested Goku. Xaiyu decided what she was  
going to do. After a bit of listening she realized she  
was in a room full of men. "Man, I hope shell be  
better than she was last night..." said Gojyo. Xaiyu  
tensed up. "WHAT!" she thought frantically. "What  
does he mean by that! LAST NIGHT! Oh, that does  
it!" and in a flash, Xaiyu sat up and smacked the  
thing closest to her. "UGWAAA!" shouted Gojyo,  
falling backwards off his chair. The other guys stared  
at Gojyo, twitching on the ground and then turned  
their attention to you. "W-Whats going on here!" Xaiyu  
yelled stareing at them. "Damn..." muttered Gojyo,  
sitting up. "Do you work out or something! That  
really hurt!" Xaiyu ignored him and pulled the blanket  
to cover herself more, although she was fully dressed.  
"I heard you talking!" she said, pointing an accusing  
finger at Gojyo. "W-W-what did you mean by L-last  
night?" Xaiyu said slightly trembling. Hakkai simply  
smiled and said kindly, "He was just saying it would  
be nice if you weren't drunk anymore." "Yeah!" said  
Goku. Xaiyu began to relax a little, but she felt  
really weird in a room full of strange men. "We are  
going to be leaving fairly soon..." metioned Hakkai  
"Okay," Xaiyu responded. Sanzo stood up and said "I  
will go check out." "Goku, why don't you help me pack  
our things." sugessted Hakkai "Sure!" said Goku.  
"Gojyo can make some tea." Hakkai added "What the he-"  
Gojyo started to say, but was interrupted by Hakkai  
who said. "He's right, you know. I'm sure this young  
lady has quite a headache." "Oh, no I'm fine I-" Xaiyu  
started to stutter. "Fine, I'll go make your damn  
tea." muttered Goyjo. Goku, Hakkai and Xaiyu watched  
him leave the room. Xaiyu looked to the two guys who  
had mildly surprized looks on their faces. "Wow, that  
was weird." said Goku, leaving to go pack. "Huh? what  
was weird?" Xaiyu asked, confused. "Well, he's usually  
much more stubborn than that!" said Hakkai cheerfully.  
After a few minutes Gojyo returned with some tea. "You  
really didn't have to." Xaiyu said, none the less  
taking a teacup. "I don't have a headache." Xaiyu  
added. Goyjo simply sat back down and lit a cigarette.  
"Look, I'm sorry!" Xaiyu said, thinking he wasn't  
looking at her because she slaped him. "I was freaked  
out, so I hit the nearest thing that I could." Xaiyu  
added. There was a pause. "I don't work out, ya know."  
Xaiyu added. "Right..." Gojyo finally said, looking  
sideways at Xaiyu. "So, I assume you were just bron  
with the strength of a youkai..." Goyjo said. "Uh,  
yeah, I was!" Xaiyu said slightly offended. Gojyo was  
about to reply when you both heard Sanzo yell loudly,  
"You can't be serious!" Gojyo went over to the door  
and poked his head out. "Whats up?" he asked. "The  
Jeep!" said Goku. Xaiyu could see Hakkai in the  
doorway, facing Gojyo and holding a limp dragon in his  
hand. "He's pretty sick." said Sanzo irritatedly. "So  
we're staying one more night. We can't travel without  
Hakuryu." Sanzo added. Xaiyu was confused, but really  
didn't care. "Um, I don't suppose I could stay, too?"  
Xaiyu asked in a small voice. They all pered at her  
from the doorway. Xaiyu decided to pull one of your  
Cute-shiney-eyed-innocent faces. "Sure!" said Hakkai  
immediately. Gojyo got really pissed off and snarled.  
"Then tonight she sleeps in your bed, not mine!"  
Xaiyu's eyes widened. "In...His...BED..?" she  
thought. "What did you do to me!" Xaiyu wailed. They  
all looked around. At first they didn't know what she  
meant, but then it dawned on them. "I had to sleep on  
the floor." said Gojyo, starting to turn red. "What's  
this?" said Sanzo, poking Gojyo's face. "Blushing, are  
we?" her said again "Shut up!" snaped Gojyo "Aw, he's  
embarrassed!" said Goku. "I said shut it!" Yelled  
Gojyo "Now, now, you three!" said Hakkai. "Why don't  
we find out what her name is?" Hakkai said again,  
turning to you. "... Xaiyu." Xaiyu replied.  
"Shai-you?" said goku. "...Close enough!" Xaiyu  
responded, slightly smiling. "Well, then!" said  
Hakkai, putting his hands together. "How about some  
lunch, miss Xaiyu?" Hakkai asked. "I will gladly make  
it." Xaiyu responded. They all stared at her. "Well,  
I'm kinda in debt to you guys, aren't I?" Xaiyu said.  
They were allowing her to stay, after all. A little  
while later Xaiyu served them a large plate of  
teriyaki chicken, dumplings with a dipping sauce, miso  
soup completed with tofu, seaweed, and fishpaste, some  
springrolls, and last some t0empura shrimp and yams.  
"Alright!" exclaimed Goku, stuffing his face. "This  
is great!" Hakkai smiled. Sanzo nodded in agreement  
while taking a sip of miso. Gojyo had started eating  
already. Xaiyu waited to hear his opinion. "...This is  
good shit!" Gojyo remarked. Xaiyu smiled and began to  
eat.   
ThE NeXt DaY  
"You are leaving already?" Xaiyu asked midly  
surprised. "Yeah, We are kinda in a hurry." Said Goku  
as Xaiyu follwed the for guys to the jeep. "Where are  
you heading?" Xaiyu asked half hopeing she would get  
to meet them again. "West." said Hakkai, getting  
behind the steering wheel. "Really?" Xaiyu said in  
amazemnt. "I am too." Xaiyu said again. "Cool!" Said  
Goku. "Any paticular reason?" asked Sanzo who was now  
mildly interseted in your conversation. "Uh, well,  
um.." Xaiyu tried to think of a way to tell them that  
the info mation was strictly her business. "I have a  
issue I need to dicuss with someone." They all looked  
at Xaiyu weird. "Well, it is about the rampaging of  
youkai." Xaiyu said a little regretful. "Really?" Said  
Hakkai a little surprised. "Hey, guys maybe she can  
come with us." Said goku excitedly. "Sure." responded  
Goyjo. "Since there is not a lot of room in the jeep,  
i guess we got to leave you here Goku." Gojyo  
sniggered. "What are you talking about!" yelled Goku.  
"There is plenty of room!" Goku yelled again. "Well, I  
guess this is bye then." xaiyu said starting turning  
and started walking away. A few seconds later the jeep  
had pulled up to Xaiyu. "Woiuld you like a ride?"  
asked Hakkai iin a friendly voice. "Hunh, n-no i  
couldn't." xaiyu responded. "I would get in the way of  
whatever your assingment is." Xaiyu said again. "Don't  
be so sure." said Sanzo. "You are looking fro the  
reason all the youkai are going insane, right?" asked  
Goku. "Yah, but-" Xaiyu studdard. "You would be going  
west then." said Gojyo. "Yah, but-" Xaiyu studdarded  
again. "So are we." Gojyo smirked. xaiyu was at a loss  
of words. "Like I said!" Goku piped up. "There is  
plenty of room" Goku said again.  
LaTeR ThAt DaY  
Xaiyu was in the back seat of hakuryu. Xaiyu was  
siting on the right edge and next to her was Gojyo and  
and Goyjo's right was Goku. When the car was silent  
Xaiyu started to stare at Gojyo's hair because it was  
so simular her own. "What are you looking at?" Gojyo  
asked suddenly. "Youir hair." Xaiyu responded in a  
almost dreamlike voice. "It is naturla isn't it?"  
asked Xaiyu. Gojyo looked taken aback. "How the hell  
did you no that?" He responded surpirsed. Goku was  
also astonished and Sanzo had a mild intersent. "Yeah,  
how did you no?" asked Goku "Because.." Xaiyu  
hesitated. She decided not to answer quite yet.  
Instead, she countered their question with another.  
"Forgive me for asking such personal infomation, but  
are you a child of taboo?" They all looked at Xaiyu in  
utter amzement. "Are you because...because I am."  
Xaiyu said looking away. Xaiyu's thoughts began to  
drift. "I bet I offened him...I knew that would be  
syuuch a personal question...what was I thinking!"  
Xaiyu then suddenly bacame aware of Goyjo's voice  
repilying "Yah, I am." then there was awkward silence.  
Xaiyu's thoughts started to drift again. "Do I have a  
bond..with Goyjo?...I think I...do...Gahh! w-w-what  
am I thinking...I really do.." Xaiyu began to blush  
at her thoughts. "Xaiyu, are you doing ok?" Goku asked  
peering over at her. "Your face looks kinda red." Goku  
said again. "Nothing." Xaiyu said quickly turning her  
head to the frount of the jeep. When this happened the  
wind blew Xaiyu's hair revealing a slight creacent  
moon scar across her left eye. gojyo was the only one  
who saw it, but he never got the chance to speak  
because Sanzo had asked Hakkai how much longer to the  
next town."Just about two more hours. Then we will  
need to find a hotle to rest at." hakkai responded.  
Xaiyu began to fell very tired. Xaiyu eyes slowly  
opened and closed. she then yawned and fell sideways,  
accidentally falling asleep on Gojyo's sholder.   
TwO hOuRsLaTeR  
"Hey, get offa me now." someone was tapping Xaiyu's  
face. She opened her eyes blinking a little. Xaiyu  
suddenly remembered how she had uncontrollably fallen  
asleep on Gojyos shoulder. Xaiyu had a short spaz  
attack and almost fell out of the jeep, which was now  
stationary. "We found a hotel, Sanzo's checking in!"  
Said Goku grinning. "Y-Yeah, ok.." Xaiyu panted,  
getting out of the jeep and flipping her hair outta  
her face. A few seconds later, Sanzo came out of the  
building, pocketing his credit card. "I got two rooms,  
One for us and one for Xaiyu." Sanzo eaxlained. "Whats  
wrong, Gojyo?"Hakkai asked. "Nothing, its cool." Gojyo  
responded. "Nuh-uh!" said Goku as everybody all  
entered the hotel and headed for their appointed  
rooms. "C'mon Gojyo!" Goku kept promting. "I saw  
disappointment written all over your face!" Goku added  
"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Snapped Gojyo. "Stop  
callin me that, baka hentai kappa!" yelled Goku.  
"Trying to be cool, arentcha? Using all those big  
words! I dont have to even TRY to be cooler than  
you!" remarked Gojyo. "Say what-" exclaimed Goku  
"Yeah, beat that comeback fag!" interuped Gojyo.  
SeVeRaL mInUtEs LaTeR  
They were still arguing, and now even Sanzo joined the  
fray, as the two guys shouted at each other and Hakkai  
watched smiling, and Sanzo was threatening to kill  
them all. (Author's Note:Your 2 hotel rooms are  
combined so they're kinda in the middle of both  
rooms.) Xaiyu decided to take advantage of their fight  
as some time to herself. "About time!" Xaiyu thought  
agitatedly. As Sanzo whipped out the paper fan and  
started smaking Goku around saying "HOW COULD YOU  
THINK OF FOOD RIGHT NOW!" Xaiyu slipped into the  
restroom unnoticed. Their shouting drowned out the  
sound of running water. Xaiyu stepped in, knowing that  
Goku and Gojyo could argue for a very long time.  
Meanwhile  
Sanzo was getting really pissed off and irritated as  
Gojyo and Goku kept yelling at each other.  
"WILL-YOU-SHUT-UP!" He shouted, smacking them around  
with a giant paper fan. "Ow! Damn! Dude cut it out!"  
Goku rolled up Sanzo's newspaper and threw it at him,  
but it missed and hit Gojyo squarely between the eyes.  
He fell bakwards into the bathroom door. There was a  
small second of silence as you stared at Gojyo and he  
stared at Xaiyu. Then Gojyo, pretending his best to  
make it look as though nothing had just happened, but  
it didn't work. He walked out of the room, shutting  
the door behind him. Xaiyu came out of the bathroom,  
fully dressed and her damp hair twisty and over her  
left shoulder. She walked over to Gojyo and stared at  
him. "Uh, sorry." Gojyo said, staring at her and  
slightly blushing. There was a pause because the other  
did not notcie Xaiyu before and she stared at Gojyo  
with a completely blank and expressionless face for  
another moment. Then Xaiyu punched Goyjo excruseatly  
hard in the face. Xaiyu walked to her room and shut  
the door, leaving Gojyo twitching on the ground with a  
big, red fist-mark on his face. Even though they had  
no idea what the hell was going on, the other guys  
instantly began laughing their heads off. Xaiyu  
abruptly stuck her head out of her room and glared at  
them with the stare of doom and they all shut up.  
"Whats up her ass?" Goku whispered to Gojyo. Seeing as  
it was Gojyo she hurt, "It must be sexual harassment."  
Sanzo muttered. "It's not like it was on purpose-"  
Gojyo began to defend himself, but he had used the  
wrong words. "HA! So you dud harass her!" Goku said,  
getting in Gojyos face. "Dude, whats your problem?"  
asked Goku. "Youre one to talk monkey!" retorted Goyjo  
"Shut up!" yelled Goku. "Come over here and make me,  
baka saru!" snaped Gojyo. "Shut up kappa saru!"  
SMACK! "Gaah, Sanzo! Where do you KEEP that fan,  
anyway!" excliamied Goku.  
In XaIyU's RoOm  
She sighed. "What does he think of me?" Xaiyu  
wondered. "keh, no, no! What am I thinking? I shouldnt  
care what he thinks of me. As a matter of fact I dont!  
So there Why am I thinking like this to myself! GAH I  
feel like Im going crazy, I think Ill go to bed  
early." When Xaiyu woke, it was in the early hours of  
the morning. Her throat was parched, so she got up to  
get a drink. She found the canteens in the pack, but  
they were empty. "This is just my luck." Xaiyu  
thought groggily. The water from the sink in the  
restroom was sure to be nasty tasting, so she decided  
to go out and head to a pond or something in the woods  
to fill the canteens with fresh water. Once Xaiyu was  
sure she was out of earshot of the inn, she beagn to  
hummed a tune, as she entered the shallow woods. Xaiyu  
stopped walking and singing. She had come upon a  
clearing, and smack dab in the middle of it was a  
large pond. Xaiyu was about to head towards it when  
she froze again, hearing footsteps coming from the  
direction from which She had come. Xaiyu turned to see  
a slightly sleepy Gojyo standing there. "Wha?" Xaiyu  
cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?" Xaiyu  
asked again. Gojyo looked at her with a fake-annoyed  
look. "Your singing woke me up." he said running a  
hand through his hair. "Oh." Xaiyu turned to face the  
water, as moonlight reflected off of it. "I was  
thirsty, so I came here to fill the canteens." Xaiyu  
explained casually. "I see." said Gojyo leaning  
against a tree, watching Xaiyu walk to the waters  
edge. She suddenly stood rigid, staring blankly into  
the shining surface of the water. "Hold it." Xaiyu  
said suddenly. "Whats wrong?" asked Gojyo. "Dont you  
feel the demonic aura around here?" Xaiyu whispered,  
kneeling down by the water. Xaiyu reached out your  
hand hesitantly, and touched the water. Xaiyu reached  
out her hand, paused, and touched the surface of the  
water. The oasis instantly erupted with a loud splash.  
In the middle of the giant pond, a demon stood on the  
water. "Well, well." the deamoin said licking his  
lips. "It has been a while since my food delivered  
itself to me." the deamon said in a droolly tone. "Oh  
Gawd." Xaiyu muttered. "That is one of the lamest  
things I have ever heard. The deamon twitched. Then a  
sudden splash of water suddenly lashed out at Xaiyu,  
and she was trapped in a water cage. She was  
obviously struggling, kicking and punching, trying to  
get out. The trap suddenly plunged under the water,  
the demon laughing maniacally. "Your little smart ass  
friend should have kept her mouth shut." the feamon  
said. Then the deamon disaperd under the water.  
"Shit!" shouted Gojyo. He took out his shaku, but he  
couldn't see through the water and he might hit Xaiyu  
by accident. "You're so hopeless by yourself." said a  
voice from behind him. Sanzo and the others were  
there. "Whats going on?" asked Hakkai. "Xaiyu, she was  
just taken by a water deamon!" "Damn it, where did the  
deamon take her? asked Goku. Sanzo quickly pulled out  
his gun with a plan formulating in his mind. "Hakkai,  
Can you make enough energy to blast away most of the  
water?" Sazo asked. "I think-" responded Hakkai "Do  
it." Sanzo quickly said. Gojyo, as soon as the monster  
is in sight, hold him in place for me while Goku gets  
Xaiyu. Hakkai powered up his fists and shot a gigantic  
ball of energy straight at the water. Most of it  
splatterd everywhere, but more than half of the water  
landed out of the pool where the water had been held.  
The demon was in pure sight, holding onto unconscious  
Xaiyu, who had passed out from lack of oxygen. "Gojyo,  
Goku now!" yelled Sanzo. Goku leapt down and grabbed  
Xaiyu around the waist, taking her out of harms way.  
Meanwhile, Gojyo's shaku had extended on the chain and  
was wrapped around the demon. As soon as Goku and  
Xaiyu were far enough away, Sanzo fired his gun,  
shattering the demon into oblivion. The three guys ran  
over to see if Xaiyu was all right. Goku was freaking  
out over her limp figure. "Shit, shit, shit!" yelled  
Goku, flailing around wildly. "O shit! She drowned!"  
exclaimed Goku "Calm down, dammit!" said Sanzo,  
smacking him. "Is she still breathing?" asked Hakkai  
anxiously. Sanzo checked the pulse in her wrist. He  
was silent for a moment, and then said, "Yep." Sanzo  
then stood up. "Gojyo, get over here." called Sanzo  
"Wha? Why?" asked Gojyo confused. "Because you've had  
the most experience with this." Sanzo expalined. Xaiyu  
felt something in her unconscious mind. She realized  
something was happening. As Xaiyu struggled to wake  
up, she realized what she weas feeling...lips.  
"Someone is fing kissing me! Xaiyu immediately got  
up and punched the person off of her. After a few  
hours Xaiyu had gotten over the shock of previous  
events. She also came to another town. "Should we stop  
here?" asked Goku. "We don't really need to..." Hakkai  
started to say. "But I'm hungry!" whined Goku. "Fine  
then we'll stop for a while." Hakkai smiled, parking  
the jeep on the outskirts of town. After everyone got  
out of the Jeep, it transformed back into Hakuryu, who  
perched himself on Hakkai's shou01lder. Everyone  
walked into town to look around. "I wonder if Kiyori  
could be here..." thought Goku. Goku, looking left and  
right down the street. then he got distracted. "Meat  
buns!" he shouted. "Sanzo! I want one!" "Nuh-uh." "Oh  
come on! I'm not fasting dammit!" "I said NO."  
Hakkai smiled. "Just give him a meat bun!" (meanwhile  
Goku's whining in the background "I want one! What's  
your problem? I WANt ONE!") "Brats only whine when you  
give them what they want." Sanzo said angrily. "well  
well, looks like the droopy-eyes monk is becoming the  
mother around here!" said Goyjo "Do you have a death  
wish?" asked Sanzo menacingly pointing his gun at  
Goyjo. Xaiyu laughed. "I'll get one." she  
volunteered. just then there was a voice. "You  
there, you are travelers, are you not?" "So what if  
we are?" said Sanzo, turning to face a man who was  
sitting at a booth. "I am Chin Yisou. I will tell you  
the future of your journey." "No thanks, pal." said  
Gojyo. "I don't believe in mahjong pieces telling the  
future!" said Goku, who then returned to whining for a  
meat bun. "Oh my, how cruel!" said chin yisou. "And  
I was going to warn you about the death that awaits  
you. how frightening. You're living close to death,  
yes? I can easily tell. Especially... You." He  
pointed at Hakkai. "You may fool others with that  
pretty face of yours, but inside, you, sir, are a  
sinner. That smile hides it well. and that scar... I  
can sense a scar on your stomach. it is the  
forever-lasting scar of your sins. they cannot be  
forgiven, can they?" Goku slammed his hands on the  
table. "Aw, Shaddap ya stupid old crinkly! If ya  
wanna fight, let's go!" "Goku! Calm down, he's just  
trying to psych us out" Xaiyu cried. there was a  
sudden scream. actually, a lot of screams. then  
there was a tremor. a giant crab-looking monster was  
headed towards the town. People were running, except  
the Sanzo party... Sort of. "Hey!" shouted Xaiyu as  
people bumped into her, casing her to stumble  
backward. "Stop it- people, I need to stay here-"  
but the crowd of terrified citizens didn't care-they  
were running and pushing Xaiyu away from the  
group.Kiyori was at the entrance of when she hesitated  
to enter. A big cloud of dust was heading her way.   
"What the hell!" she whispered. she squinted, and by  
the time she found out what it was, it was too late.  
the crowd of people was upon her. "UWAAAA!" as  
the crowd of people ran away, someone fell on her.  
"Doh- OOF!" Kiyori squealed as she fell to the ground.  
as the dust cleared, she saw the red hair. "Gah!"  
at first she thought it was Gojyo. but the hair was  
that of a woman's, and she rubbed her head.  
"ooooooow," she moaned. "Well well well!" said a VERY  
amused voice. Kiyori and the girl Xaiyu looked up  
to see Gojyo, who was smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
"Xaiyu! I never knew you were that way... How  
disappointing." Xaiyu leapt up and slapped him across  
the face. he staggered, and fell right on Kiyori, his  
face landing on her ahem chest area. "huh, this is  
somewhat familiar... And really smooth, too." he  
thought out loud. Kiyori shrieked and punched him  
offa her. she quickly pinned him to the ground,  
holding one of her twin blades to his throat. He  
blinked and realized who she was. "Kiyori!" "you're  
just figuring that out NOW, Baka hentai!" said Kiyori  
shrilly. "well, no wonder it was filmiliar! Only...  
You've grown a bit, huh...what are you now, a D?"   
Both Xaiyu and Kiyori stepped on him. All the same,  
Xaiyu's mind was racing. 'he knows this girl?' she  
wondered. "who is she? and her hair..." at that  
moment there was another crash. "the shikigami!"  
Xaiyu yelled, starting to run back into town, Kiyori  
and Gojyo close behind her. Kiyori was staying as far  
away from gojyo as possible. (Authors note:XD) they  
found Hakkai, Sanzo, and Goku, getting ready to fight  
the crab shikigami. Kiyori pulled out the twin blades  
and Xaiyu picked up the nearest pole to use it as a  
bo-saff. everyone looked at each other, and Goku  
cried, "Hey! Kiyori's here!" Hakkai and Sanzo looked  
back; Hakkai smiled and Sanzo quickly avoided her  
eyes. (Authors note: HHmmm, now why would he do  
that? heheheh...) everyone was about to charge the  
monster when a girl stepped out in front of them,  
facing the beast. "Who the hell is that?" asked  
Kiyori. At that moment a little girl defeated the  
shikigami in one punch. "She then turns around and  
says "My name is Lirin and i have to to beat you for  
Lord Kougaijia onii-chan. " OMG you are his little  
sister!" Xaiyu said trying to contain her laughter.  
"Bring it on!" yelled Lirin. They all stare at her.  
"She has got to be kidding!" gojyo said. "Are you  
making fun of me because i am little? Fine I will go  
first!" she yells. Lirin then throws a huge punch at  
gojyo. "Holy shit!" he yells dodging her punch. "Goku  
go get her because your are closest in size" said  
Goyjo. "Why me? Hakkai is better with kids."  
complained Goku. "Goyjo is better with women." Said  
Hakkai. "That is no woman." muttered Kiyori. Lirin  
then charges at Goku "Wah! Wait a minute!" "That is  
enough." called out a voice in the distance. It was  
lord Kougaiji. "I am here for my sister hand her  
over." he commanded. "If you want her come and get  
her; we are not going to do you any favors!" yelled  
Kiyori. "What did you say to me you 1/4 breed!" yelled  
Kougaiji. "That is it you are going down!" yelled  
Kiyori charging towards him and taking out her twin  
blades to fight. "Dokugakuji and Yaone pick your  
opponent." commanded Kougaiji. "I will take the red  
head chick." said Dokugakuji jumping down from the  
roof in front of Xaiyu. "Two on one?" Gojyo said. "Sha  
Goyjo right?" asked Dokugakuji "What?" Gojyo stood  
there in shock. "I did not want to believe it tell I  
saw you, but there you are." said Dokugakuji. "You  
have got to be shitting me." said Goyjo. "Do you know  
him?" asked Xaiyu "Yah, I thought he was dead. This is  
my older brother." answered Goyjo "Then let me take  
him" Xaiyu said getting in fighting pose. "I would not  
mind taking on a hottie." replied Dokugakuji "Brothers  
do think alike." thought Xaiyu. "Could I fight you?"  
Yaone asked Hakkai "I would be delighted." responded  
Hakkai They both bowed and started to fight. "You will  
pay for what you said!" yelled Kiyori striking attacks  
at Kougaiji. "Your not that slow for only having 1/4  
youkai in you." Kougaiji said "Was that a compliment?"  
Kiyori said slashing his shoulder. Sanzo and Gojyo  
were watching everybody fight but they mostly focus on  
Kiyori's ad Xaiyu's battle. Kiyori did a huge slash on  
Kougaiji's chest and a few punches and kicks.  
Meanwhile Xaiyu is facing off with Dokugakuji "It  
would be such a shame to kill such a hott chick."  
Dokugakuji said with a smirk. "You won't have to."  
said Xaiyu lunging a punch at him. "That is six hits  
right?" "You hit me six times" Kougaiji said wiping  
away some blood "That's right." said Kiyori a little  
confused. "Then I will pay you back double." Kougaiji  
said with a smirk on his face. "Bring it on!" Yelled  
Kiyori. "You fight well." Complimented Dokugakuji.  
"Next are you going to ask me out on a date?" Xaiyu  
said sarcastically "Wish I could. " He replied. "You  
are so much like your brother you know that." Xaiyu  
said "Never though I would hear that one." said  
Dokugakji in a almost cheerful tone. Kougaiji slashes  
both of Kiyori's arms wit his claws making her drop  
her twin blades. He then did a round kick right across  
her face which made her fall face down on the ground.  
She started to get up a little. Kougaiji put his foot  
on her back and pinned her down. "That was only three  
hits and I said double." He said with a smirk. "Now  
here comes number four." he said again. Sanzo saw  
this and said "Goyjo, Kiyori needs help." Goyjo then  
took his Shaku and flung it so the chain would wrap  
around his waist and pulled him off of Kiyori. Goyjo  
then started to fight Kougaiji. Kiyori got up on her  
knees and spat some blood out of her mouth. She tired  
to stand up, but she fell to her knees as soon as she  
stood up Sanzo then ran over to her to help her. "You  
injuries are bad." He told her. "Where are my blades i  
can still fight." Kiyori said weakly. "You can barley  
stand there is no way you can fight." Sanzo replied to  
her. He then ripped both of his sleeves off and used  
them to wrap both of Kiyori's arm to try and stop the  
bleeding. Then the ground starts to shake "Behind  
you!" yelled Xaiyu. The n Goyjo and Kougaiji get hit  
by the shikigami. "My lord no!" yelled Yaone. "Goyjo!"  
yelled Hakkai. "I got it." yelled Goku who was  
preventing the beast to attack a second time. "Hurry  
up! I can't hold it for long!" yelled Goku. Dokugakji  
then came and cut off the leg of the beast. "Thanks I  
owe you one." Said Goku "Don't worry about it."  
Dokugakji responded. "A shikigami, but it is so big"  
SAid Yaone in shocked voice. "Then it is not yours.  
Who was that fortune teller and what does he want with  
us." Thought Hakkai. "Son of a- oww!" Goyjo yelled  
flying backwards. "Screw this." he said again rubbing  
his head. "Cutting a few legs is useless, we destroy  
it once or not at all." said Hakkai. "Goyjo and Xaiyu  
can you keep that thing from moving?" Asked Kougaiji.  
"I can do some summoning to beat it, but i need some  
time. Keep it still for a few seconds." he said again.  
Goyjo and Xaiyu both nodded their head. Xaiyu turns  
around real quick and says "Don't miss!" She said with  
a wink. "Will you shut up and go already!" Kougaiji  
yelled. He then started to summon. "Goyjo Xaiyu get  
out of the way!" He called to them. "ENGOKUI!"  
Kougaiji yelled finishing the summoning. Goyjo and  
Xaiyu are coughing from the dust. "Is it dead yet?"  
Asked Xaiyu "Looks like it." Said Goyjo.  
Then out in a clearing was Sanzo holding Kiyori in his  
arms bridal style walking towards them. Kougaiji was  
gone though. Hakkai then found a Golem "This mst be  
the shikigami true from." He thought to himself. He  
then noticed that there was something inside. It was a  
mahjong tile with the symbol sin on it. Sanzo then  
placed Kiyori leaning up on a building near Xaiyu.  
"You fight well Xaiyu." said Kiyori "So do you." Xaiyu  
complemented her back. I don't think we got properly  
intoduced. Kiyori held ot her hand I am kiyori. Xaiyu  
shook her hand and said my name is Xaiyu.Then out of  
the middle of no where Goku comes running up to Kiyori  
and gives her a big hug "I am so glad you are back  
Kiysa; I missed you alot!" Goku said giving kiyori a  
hug."I missed you to Goku and could ya watch the  
injurys." Kiyori responed. "Why did you go in the  
first place?" asked Goku. Everybody was intrigued  
about her answer."Well...someome reminded me of the  
past I have been tring to run away from my whole life.  
As you see it did not work out so well; really in  
short terms I needed some time to find myself. Enough  
of the sob storys! I bet I have missed so much."  
Kiyori said with a cheerful tone. "Before we do  
anything else how about I get some hotel rooms."  
Hakkai said. Everyone thought that it sounded like a  
good idea. "Can you walk?" Sanzo asked. "Yah, I think  
I am getting my strengh back." Kiyori said slowly  
getting to her feet. when she gto up she stood for a  
few seconds. Then fell to her knees. "I guess I could  
use a litte help."Kiyori said. Sanzo help her up by  
grabbing her waist, pulld her up slowly and helped her  
walk to the hotel with the others. THEy then got to  
the hotel room. Hakkai walked over to them. "There is  
a little problem." he said with a nurvus laugh. "They  
only have one hotel room, so we have to share, but the  
good news is the guys said some rooms will open up  
tonight. "I call the sofa." Kiyori said. As they all  
walked upstaris to the room. "Hakkai can you by some  
bandages at the market."asked Sanzo. "I just spent all  
the money we had left on the room." Then Sanzo pulls  
out a credit card and threw it to Hakkai. "Pick me up  
a news paper too."Sanzo asked. "You think you handle  
everything while I am gone?" Hakkai asked. "I will  
need the the news paper before you go shopping." Sanzo  
said. "I thought so i will bring that up from the  
downstairs before I leave." Sanzo then started to  
wonder what was so quiet. he turned around to see why  
it was so quiet. He saw that everybody was alsleep.  
Kiyori was on the sofa and goku was sitting on the  
floor resting his head on the sofa. Xaiyu had taken  
the bed and Goyjo was leaning his back up aggents the  
bed. Hakkai got back with the news paper and saw they  
where all asleep. "Here is your newspaper." Hakkai  
said quietly handing sanzo the news paper. "I will be  
back later" he said again, walking out he door. After  
a little while Kiyori started to talk in her sleep.  
"NOO...STOP!" Kiyori yelled tossing and turning in  
her sleep. Sanzo then walked over to her. At that  
moment Kiyori woke up to see his breath taking purple  
eyes. "You were talking in your sleep." Sanzo told  
her. "O I was." Kiyori said blushing a little. "You  
want to talk about it; you will feel a lot better."  
said Sanzo. "Well, It is this dream I have had since I  
was a little. My father was a child of taboo. He never  
did like me. I figured him out of all people would  
understand or care for me, but I was wrong. He would  
always hit me. Then my mother was always to scared to  
stop him; she was only human you can't blame her. I  
keep on having a dream of my father hitting me and  
have my mother just watch him with tears running down  
her face. I was alone my whole childhood. Accepeted by  
no one. His face still haunts my memory no matter what  
I do, he somehow comes back to me." A tear runs down  
Kiyori's face. Sanzo gentely wipes it awy with his  
thumb. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Kiyori said  
throwing herself into Sanzo's arms and started to cry.  
Sanzo comferted her. Kiyori began to say again "The  
only thing that cared for me and never left me was my  
twin blades. Then I found all of you and you took me  
in. Thank you." Kiyori wispered to Sanzo. They both  
hear Hakkai coming down the hall. Kiyori and Sanzo  
quickly let go of eachother. Kiyori then laid back  
down on the sofa and pertended that she was asleep.  
Sanzo quickly sat down and started to read the news  
paper again. Hakkai walked in the door with some bags  
in his hands. Kiyori started to wake up pretend "O  
Hakkai you are back." Kiyori said yawning a little.  
Everbody started to wake up too. "Hakkai...did you  
get any food?" asked Goku. "Well I thought you would  
say that." HAkkai said with a smile.Goku's eyes  
widened. "What did you get?" He said in almost a  
drooly tone. Hakkai trows him a meat bun. He then took  
out some wrap and walked over to Kiyori to adress the  
injurys on her arms.  
NeXt AfTeRnOoN  
Kiyori was out on the balconey looking at the clear  
blue sky as her mind started to drift off...  
FlAsH bAcK  
"What is going on over there?" asked Goku "It is a  
fight!" yelled Goyjo "She is kicking ass too!" "I  
could use some entertainment." said Sanzo. They walk  
over to the ring of people where the fight was going  
on. The girl just put one of her twin blades to his  
neck. "Now you lose hand over the 10k!" the guy hands  
her the money and runs off scared. "Who is next?"  
Kiyori called. "I will fight you." Goyjo said walking  
up to Kiyori. "Choose your weapon." commanded Kiyori.  
Gojyo pulled out his Shaku. "What will you be using."  
asked Goyjo "My twin blades." Kiyori said pulling them  
out from their shieths. A guy walked into the circle  
"On the count of three" he said "What no rules?" asked  
Gojyo "Nope." Kiyori responded. "This is my kind of  
game." Goyjo said smiling "This will be fun to watch!"  
exclaimed Goku. The man said walking out of the ring  
"3...2...1...FIGHT!" he yelled. Goyjo lunged the  
shaku and Kiyori. Kiyori quickly stabbed one of her  
twin blades in the ground and caught the blade with  
her hand. "Don't throw wimpy attacks at me because I  
am a chick; here I thought I had a worthy opponent for  
once!" Kiyori yelled throwing his blade back at him.  
She then threw her weapons to the side. "I will beat  
you with my own two hands." Kiyori said in confidence  
"I would gladly take you on." responded Gojyo "Before  
we start, I have a question to ask you." said Goyjo  
"What?" asked Kiyori "Take off that hat so i can see  
your bangs." "If you insist i can understand your  
interest." Kiyori said with a small smirk. She then  
takes off her hat and reveals her blood red bangs.  
"Now lets finish this; you have stalled enough!"  
yelled Kiyori. She lunged a punch at Goyjo. Goyjo  
thought to himself "She has the speed of a youkai."  
"Can it be?" Kiyori stopped short and did a sweep on  
him. After he fell she pinned him on his back with his  
hands to the ground. "I know what you are, but do you  
know what I am?" Kiyori whispered in his ear. He then  
punched her off of him. Kiyori got up and felt the  
blood on her lip and looked up at him. "Good you are  
fighting back." Kiyori lunged at him again. They  
fought for about a hour. They where both had a lot of  
blood stains on them. Kiyori and Goyjo paused. Kiyori  
then spat out some blood. "Finish me off I dare you!"  
she yelled at him. "Why do you do this?" asked Goyjo  
"This is how I make my money." she snarled back at him  
"Now fight me damn it!" she yelled Kiyori threw a  
punch at him. Goyjo dodged it though "What the hell  
are you doing finish me off!" Kiyori yelled as she  
fell to her knees. Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai went over to  
Goyjo. "What do we do?" asked Goku "Help her." said  
Goyjo Hakkai then walked over to Kiyori and knelt  
beside her "Let us help you out." said Hakkai. "We can  
help you." he said again showing her his power  
limiters on his ear. He then held out his hand to  
Kiyori and helped her up. "What the hell are you  
doing!" yelled one of the guys in the crowd. "Sanzo  
take her." said Hakkai Kiyori put her arm around his  
waist and Sanzo put his arm around Kiyori's waist to  
hold her up. Jeep then transformed. Kiyori laid in the  
back seat with Goyjo and Goku. "Why are you helping  
me?" she asked. "That is what we do. We help people."  
responded Goku. Kiyroi then passed out. She woke up  
the next morning with bandages on her and saw the  
Sanzo sitting at a table reading a newspaper. "There  
is 100k on the table with your twin blades take it and  
try to start over with your life." Sanzo said not even  
looking up from his newspaper. "I do hope we meet  
again." Kiyori said taking the money and twin blades  
and started to walk out the door. She stood in the  
door way and said "Thank you for your help." Kiyori  
then walked out he door.  
End of Flashback  
Kiyori walked in the door from the balcony to find  
that everbody was sitting around. "Hey, I am feeling a  
lot better so you guys want to got to that bar I saw  
on they way into town? "Any bar sounds good to me."  
Said Goyjo. Everyone agreed.On the way out the door  
Kiyori snuck a dagger she put it in her holder. Which  
was strapped to the top of her thigh; hidden under her  
skirt. Kiyori never left home without one. She then  
walked out the door to join the others in the jeep.  
Kiyori was walking to the jeep when she noticed that  
there was not enough room from her in the seats.  
Hakkai saw this too and said, "I guess you will have  
to sit on someone's lap, Kiyori." "Right here!" said  
Gojyo in a sassy tone. "No way you stupid cockroach!"  
protested Goku. "She can't sit on your lap!" "Not  
Xaiyu." "And Hakkai is driving..." said Gojyo. They  
all look at Sanzo. Kiyori walked up to him and said  
"Would you mind having a extra passenger, Sanzo?"  
Sanzo then opens his door and kiyori sits on his lap.  
She closes the door for Sanzo and since she has a low  
cut shirt on he saw some AHEM AHEMM cleavage. (Bad  
priest! BAD!) Sanzo started to blush a little. "You  
ready?" asked Hakkai "All set!" Kiyori responded.  
Hakkai then mentioned that the road was going to be  
somewhat bumpy. Sanzo put his arm around Kiyori's  
waist to give her some supportive balance so she did  
not fall. After a few minutes of driving, "Hey, Sanzo  
can I ask you a question?" said Gojyo "What?" replied  
Sanzo. "Can you tell what kinda underwear Kiyori is  
wearing?" Kiyori and Sanzo got veinpop-anger marks on  
their heads. Then Xaiyu gave Gojyo a huge punch; which  
knocked him out of the jeep. All of y'all where LMFAO!  
Hakkai stopped the car to let Goyjo back in. "We are  
almost there," Hakkai said. Then out of the middle of  
no where this youkai kid runs out into the middle of  
the road. "O shit!" yelled Hakkai. He went into a  
sudden stop, causing causing the car to violently jerk  
fowrad. Kiyori was thrown into kiss with Sanzo on the  
lips. Thankfully nobody saw, but afterwards they were  
both blushing madly. "Are you guys ok?" asked Goku.  
"Hey, the kid is gone." mentioned Xaiyu. "That was  
weird...O well off to the bar we go!" Gojyo  
cheered. Hakkai started to drive off. They reached the  
bar and entered. all of the guys looked as if  
Christmas had come early and two angels walked in. It  
must have been a long time since they've seen  
beautiful women. As Kiyori and Xaiyu headed toward  
the table, two mmen reached out to touch their butts.  
Kiyori swung around and held a dagger to the mans  
throat, saying, "think about doing that again, you'll  
burn in hell." Xaiyu had already put the other man in  
a twistingly painful arm lock. "I suggest finding a  
better use for that arm," she said menacingly. "or I  
might just rip it off and beat you with it." "Is that  
clear!" the two girls demanded. Without waiting for  
an answer, they left to go sit at their table. The  
four guys sat down with them. "Beers all around!"  
Kiyori called to the waiter. After Kiyori finished  
off her first bottle, she got an idea. "What is  
this?" she said, putting the empty bottle in the  
mmiddle of the table. "Um, a bottle!" said a few  
peopl,e who had decided to watch. "Right," said  
Kiyori. "And... What does it do?" "IT SPINS!"  
cried others. "I like where this is going!" Gojyo  
said, smirking. Then when nobody agreed, he said  
loudly, "If nobody else wants to play, I get Kiyori  
ALLL to myself." "I'm in!" said Sanzo and Xaiyu at  
the same time. "Us too!" Goku said Happily, grabbing  
Hakkai's arm. "Me first!" said Kiyori  
enthusiastically. they didn't care that they were  
starting to draw a crowd. "Guys in!" She spun the  
bottle and it landed on Goku. "I'm willing to bet  
this is a first for you, huh?" said Kiyori. "Uh,  
well... Yeah..." he said, embarrassed to admit it in  
fron of the "aww"ing crowd. "Well, then, let's make  
it a good one!" Kiyori said, grinning. She got up  
and and walked over to Goku, instructing him to stand  
up, then placing his arms around her waist as she  
pulled him closer. She put her arms around his neck,  
bringing them to a full embrace and leaned into a  
mind-blowing-make-out. She broke away with three  
seperate kisses. goku was bllushing madly as the  
people in the bar cllapped and whistled for him.  
"Uh... Well... that, er..." Kiyori smiled and  
they returned to their seats. "My turn!" declared  
Xaiyu, giving the bottle a spin. "what!" said Gojyo  
incredulously, as the bottle landed on- "Goku again?"  
"Check this out, dumb kappa!" Goku said triumphantly.  
"Two times in a row!" "As if you COULD, ya damn  
monkey!" gojyo retorted snootily. "Wanna bet!"  
"YOU'RE ON!" Xaiyu and Goku stood up and met each  
other half way. He delicately placed his hand on her  
chin and they shared a captivating kiss. "where'd he  
learn to do that?" said Hakkai wonderingly. "You're a  
fast learner," said Xaiyu casually as, once again, the  
bar erupted into applause and cheers. "Well, I had a  
great teacher!" he remarked. Kiyori blushed a little  
bit. "Yeah, well, monkeys ARE a lot cuter than  
cockroaches..." "HEY!" Gojyo shouted. "That guy's  
on a roll!" someone shouted. "Now it's Goku's turn!"  
said Kiyori. "Well Damn!" muttered Gojyo. Goku  
nervously spun the bottle and it landed smack-dab in  
between kiyori and Xaiyu. "It... It's in the middle!"  
said Goku. "You know what that means, right,  
Goku-chan?" said Xaiyu. "... I spin again?" Kiyori  
and Xaiyu looked at him with grins on their faces.  
"Nope!" they said in unison. They both get up and  
walk over to Goku, Kiyori on his left, Xaiyu on his  
right. They both kissed him on each cheek. "Ok!" he  
said excitedly. "Hakkai it's your turn!" Goku added.  
He spun the bottle and it also landed in between Xaiyu  
and Kiyori. "Damm it Hakkai, you always have luck  
when you gamble!" said gojyo. "I haven't even gone  
yet!" Hakkai gave a nervous laugh as the two girls  
stood up to meet him. "Oh, my." he said pleasently as  
Kiyori and Xaiyu, one at a time, gave him excotic  
kisses on the lips. "It makes me wonder, how often  
have you two practiced this?" said Hakkai, a teeeeeny  
bit of blush creeping onto his face. "Well..."  
Kiyori giggled. "I kinda forgot. they all kinda  
blurred in after a while!" "Let's see," said Xaiyu.  
"well, my first kiss was... No wait..." she counted  
in her fingers. "It was... No... um, why are you all  
staring at me? Oh just forget it!" Xaiyu sat down.  
"That's right! GET 'EM DONE!" said gojyo, laughing, as  
he spun the bottle. ("AMEN!" shouted the men in the  
bar.) the bottle landed on Kiyori. "Ki-yo-ri!" he  
said happily. "Not too much, buddy." Kiyori  
threatened. "Watch a PRO, monkey." She and Gojyo got  
up to kiss; she tried only for a second or two, but he  
wouldn't let go. SMACK! "Nice job, pro." sniggered  
Goku. "that's right! It was worth it!" Next it was  
Sanzo's turn, and he landed on Xaiyu. they simply met  
in a brief smooch. "Boring old hoshi-sama." laughed  
Gojyo. Kiyori suddenly slapped a dice onto the table.  
"Alright!" she declared. "Xaiyu and me VS. Gojyo and  
Sanzo!" "Fluh!" said the others, confused. "A  
drinking game!" said Hakkai, even though he wasn't  
playing. "Roll the die, and whatever number is  
face-up, thats the number of shots you drink!"  
"0o0o0o Sounds like fun!" cheered xaiyu. "whoever  
passes out first loses, and pays the bill!" cried  
Kiyori, throwing the dice onto the table.  
OvEr 30 ShOtS lAtEr  
"ROLL THE DiCE TO SEE IF I'M GETTING DRUNK!" yelled  
Kiyori. She then rolled the die. It went off the  
table. "I'll get it she." Kiyori said drunkly. When  
she was getting the die she tripped. Sanzo then caught  
her, but the was too drunk to hold Kiyori up so, he  
fell to the floor with her. "That's weird I always  
thought Kiyori would be on top." said Goyjo. Xaiyu  
slaps him and he falls to the ground. "Hey, kiyori  
rolled a six." "I'M DRUNK!" Kiyori yelled. "Yah you  
are." Goku mumbled. "The die never lies." said Sanzo  
helping Kiyori get up. "Fill'em up bar keep!" Kiyori  
yelled. She then gulps her shots down. "If there are  
any girls here I wanna do'em!" yelled Gojyo out of  
drunkness. "o0o pick me!" Xaiyu yelled waving her arms  
in the air. Hakkai blows a red whisle then says "Too  
much infomation." Xaiyu starts to speek again "Pi..."  
Kiyori puts her hand over Xaiyu's mouth cuaseing her  
to mumble the rest of her sentance. "Shh..you got to  
save the goods for thw best." Kiyori said drunkly  
putting her pointer finger in the air. "...Pick me!"  
Xaiyu yelled."Man those girls are drunk of thier  
asses. They should be easy to win over." said a  
average looking guy. "Yah, I like the one with the red  
bangs." said his friend; who was also average looking.  
The first guy walks up to Xaiyu. "May i buy you a  
drink?" he asked. "I have already had enough to drink  
already." Xaiyu replied drunkly. "DUR!...DUR DUR  
DUR!" Xaiyu and Kiyori said druklyin a low tone at the  
same time; while hitting thier hand below thier neck.  
"Girls that is enough." Hakkai told them. "DUR!" they  
yelled again. The guy sat back down. "No luck?" asked  
his friend. "What does it look like?" the guy said.  
"My turn." the guy says in a pervey tone. he walks  
over to Kiyori and asked "You want o have dinner  
later?" he asked putting his elbow ion Kiyori's  
sholder. Kiyori looks at him him with blood red druken  
eyes and says "If I did have dinner iI would probley  
braf it up on you." While this was happening Sanzo  
thought that Kiyori was being attacked so, he started  
chanting the sutra. Kioyori noticed this and jumped  
out of her chair and locked lips with Sanzo. Kiyori  
leaped a little to hard, they ended up falling  
backwards in Sanzo's chair to the ground kissing. They  
both started laughing out of drunkness. "I'm such a  
clutz." Kiyori saaid smiling. "You say that like it is  
a bad thing." Sazno said in almost a perverted tone.  
"Nice moves Kiyori!" yelled Goyjo. SLAP It was  
Kiyori's turn. She rolled the die and gota four.  
Kiyori then drank the four shots. "...Someone catch  
me." Kiyori said while falling to the floor into  
Goyjo's arms. Goyjo says looking at Kiyori "This is my  
lucky..." He then falls to the floor taking Kiyori  
down with him. "O my." said Hakkai as he saw Kiyori  
and Goyjo on the floor. It was down to Xaiyu and  
Sanzo. Sanzo just gulped down the last of his shots.  
He then falls to the ground on top of Kiyori and Goyjo  
saying "I am not paying the damn bill!" Kiyori starts  
to wake up a little."I...can't." she said. Goku runs  
to her side. "I...can't." Kiyori said again. "Can't  
what?" asked Goku. "Breathe damn it!" Kiyori yelled  
punching Sanzo and Goyjo off of herself. "That will  
wake them up." Hakkai said laughing a little. Xaiyu  
was somehow still standing. When she saw Kiyori punch  
Sanzo and Goyjo. She started to laugh drunkly and then  
fell into Hakkai's arms.Hakkai then placed Xaiyu next  
to Goku. Now Goku was surrounded by drunk people. "I  
will go get some rooms Goku." said Hakkai. "I will  
stay with that shot addicts." responded Goku.  
"Hey...not so harsh and loud." Kiyori said holding up  
hr index finger. When Hakkai came back, Sanzo started  
to wake up. "Sanzo your up." said Goku. "Owww! Keep it  
down!" Kiyori and Sanzo yelled at the same time.  
"Sanzo...Kiyori." Hakkai said. They both looked at  
him. "You too are sharing a room." Hakkai said  
throwing a key to Sanzo. Sanzo somehow caught it. He  
then walks over to Kiyori and holds out his hand and  
helps Kiyori get up off of Goku's lap. Kiyori gets up  
and put her arm around Sanzo's waist for support so  
she does not fall. Sanzo put his arm on Kiyori  
sholder. They walked up the stairs together. "AAAWWW!  
They make a great couple." exclaimed Goku. "I will  
take Xaiyu and you take Goyjo." Hakkai said started to  
help Xaiyu up the stairs. Goku then took Goyjo and  
they all waqlked upstairs. When they placed Goyjo and  
Xaiyu in thier room Goku being well, Goku wanted some  
revenge on Goyjo. Then it hit him. Goku got the hugest  
grin on his face. "Go ahead." Goku told Hakkai. "I  
will meet you in the room." responded Hakkai. Goku  
started to put his plan together. He took off Goyjo's  
shirt and (Auther's note: Don't freack out it will  
all be expained soon!) put him on the sofa. Next, he  
put Xaiyu right next to Goyjo. Last, he placed Goyjo's  
arms around Xaiyu's waist. Goku said walking out the  
door laughing a little "Sweet dreams because it is  
going to be a harsh morning." He then walked out of  
thier roomm closing the door behind him. While that  
was happening Sanzo and Kiyori had already gotten to  
thier room. "You know what." Said Sanzo in a drunk,  
but sexy attitude. "What Mr. Genjo Sanzo?" Kiyori said  
drunkly with a sassy tone walking over to him tripping  
on the edge of the sofa on the way. Sanzo caought her  
they both stated laughing in a drunk tone. Sanzo looks  
into Kiyori eyes and puts her into a full embrace.  
Sanzo then leads into a small mind blowing kiss. After  
about a minute, they fell onto the sofa, with thier  
lips toughing. (Auther's note: Tee-Hee!) They moved  
in thir sleep, so thier lips were not toughing  
anymore, but Sanzo'sd arm was around Kiyori's waist.  
ThE NeXt MoRnInG  
Xaiyu started to wake up ever so slightly. She began  
to think to herself "What a weird pellow, but it is  
no that bad though...it is really smooth too." She  
then turned and lied herself on Goyjo's bare chest and  
went bacl to sleep. Goyjo started to mive his hand  
from me waist in a downward motion. (Authers note:  
Cough Cough) Goyjo then started to think "Now why  
does this feel so damn falimer and what is so heavey  
on my chest? I can't say I don't like it though." Then  
it hit him "I just remembered what this pellow felt  
like." A big smile came across his face. Xaiyu  
figured out it was Goyjo, but insted of a smile, she  
got a vain pop. Xaiyu opened her eyes hoping she was  
wrong. She opened her eyes to see the notorious Goyjo  
lying nexxt to her. "AHHHH! YOU PERVERT I AM GOING TO  
KICK YOUR ASS!" screamed Xaiyu. Goyjo said while  
dodgeing punches "It...is...not...what...you...think!"  
Xaiyu throws one last punch and Goyjo catches her  
fist. "Will you listen to me?" he said. then he looked  
down to see that he had no shirt on. "What the hell  
happend to my shirt?" he though out loud. Goyjo and  
Xaiyu both looked at eachother. "Goku!" they both  
yelled at the same time. Kiyori was barely awake. She  
remembered this really weird dream. Also a really big  
hang over."That was the weirdest dream me kissing  
Sanzo. I think i had a few too many shots yesterday."  
Kiyori thought to herself. Then she noticed somtihng  
around her waist. her vision was a bit blurry bit she  
could make out a arm. She turned her head to the right  
and blinked to try and get her vision in focus. She  
saw the sleeping priest Sanzo. Kiyori screamed.  
"Ooowww! can you keep it down." complained Sanzo.  
"Shit, my head hurts." he mumbled. Sanzo then saw why  
Kiyori screamed. Sanzo leaped from the couch. Kiyori  
jumoed off the couch and ran to the bathroom to try  
and clam herself down. Sanzo was walkin out the door  
to get the newspaper; when he caught his reflection in  
the mirror. "What the hell?" he thinks to himself  
looking at thhe smear of red on his lips. Sanzo then  
takes a closer look in the mirror. "Blood? I did niot  
get into a fight last night." he though out loud.  
Sanzo then feels his lips. His eyes widen. "Oh Shit!"  
he whispers. At the same time Kiyori was in the  
bathroom leaning over the sink. She then looks inn the  
mirror when she catches her breath. "My makeup is  
smeared?" she tough to herself. Then it came to her  
"NOO!" Kiyori said almost yelling. Kiyori then opens  
the door to the bathroom and runs out a little. She  
then runs into Sanzo. They both begin to blush madly.  
They then take a step back and look away, so they  
can't see eachother blush. "What did you do!" they  
both yelled at eacherother at the same time. "Stop  
yelling!" They both say again. "I am not yelling!"  
they both yell at the same time. At this point they  
are both getting vain pops. The room is

siloent for a  
second. "Stop copying what I say!" they yell in sync  
to eachother. Sanzo and Kiyori give eachother evil  
stares. They then both reach for the door, but their  
hands hit eachother. They then both quickly reach for  
the door,but thier hands hit eachothers again. At this  
point Kiyori and Sanzo had had enough and they both  
kicked the door open. They sumhow both manage to get  
through to door at th e same time. Kiyori went left to  
Xaiyu's room and Sanzo went right to Hakkai's room.  
Kiyori knocked on Xaiyu's door. Xaiyu opend and let  
her in. Kiyori walked in and asked if Goyjo was there.  
Xaiyu responded that he was out shoppin with Hakkai.  
"What up?" Xaiyu asked, wondering if she was going to  
regret it asking. Kiyorii then took a breath. "I think  
I made out with Sanzo." Kyori said in a freaked out  
tone. "What?" yelled Xaiyu. "Shhh! keep it down!"  
Kiyori wispered. "Sorry." Xaiyu whispered back. Kiyori  
then started to explain wghat happened "I woke up on  
the sofa thinking about this dream I had where I made  
out with Sanzo. Then his arm was around my waist the  
next thing I knew we were yelling at eachother because  
there was lipstick on his lips and my make up was  
smeared." Xaiyu just sat there stareing at Kiyori.  
"Well, say somthing!" Kiyori demanded. "What do you  
wan t me to say?" Xaiyu finaly said. "I don't know. I  
can't get him out of my head!" Kiyori then punched the  
wall causing a hole to form. "I am goin to go back to  
my room now." she said a little nervous. Sanzo was  
sitting in Hakkai's room. After a while of reading the  
news paper, he thought he would go back to his  
room,figureing that Kiyori would not be back yet. They  
open the doors to the rooms and walk out to go to  
their rooms. They don't pay attion to where they where  
going. Sazo and Kiyori soon enough bumped into  
eachother. "What are you doing here?" Kiyori hissed a  
little. "Will this is my room to ya know." Sanzo said  
tring to be nice, but it did not really work. Kiyori  
quickly walked into the room and slamed the door  
behind her. At the same time she also locked the door.  
Sanzo started to bang on the door. Unfort6anlty Goyjo  
and Goku were back from shopping and walking up the  
hotel staird. One they way up Goyjo cought a glance  
ofg Kiyori on the balcony of the balcony of her and  
Sanzo's room. Gojyo saw Sanzo wad was like LHAO!  
Goku also started laughing. Sanzo pulled out his  
banishing gun and aimed at Goku and Gojyo, who  
immediately ceased laughing. Goku hurriedly ran b ack  
but Gojyo stayed put, saying "You woyldn't fire that  
at me." Sanzo triggered the gun and barely nissed  
Gojyo's head. "Crap!" he cried, also running. "Just  
shut up and go to your room." said Sanzo angrily.  
"Yes mommy dearest." Gojyo said sarcastically. WHAP!  
"Dammit Sanzo, not that fan again!" Sanzo gave him  
an evil glare. "I'm going I'm going!" said gojyo  
exsasperatedly. "Let her have a shower and calm down  
a bit. she did punch the wall pretty hard... I could  
hear it! With that amount of noise, there has to be a  
holoe there." Explained hakkai. Kiyori walked into  
the rom and went to take a shower. since the main  
door was locked, she didn't bother to close the  
bathroom door all the way. She wasn't really paying  
attetion anyway. After a nice long half-hour sanzo  
decided to go check on her. Since the main door had  
been hit so repettitively, it was almost swinging off  
its hinges by the time Sanzo had arrived. Kiyori had  
just gotten out whith a towel wrapped firmly around  
her. at that exsact moment, Sanzo entered the room.  
He saw her and started to blush. Kiyori started to  
scream. She punched Sanzo and he felw out the door and  
hit a small table with a vace on it fo r decration  
just outside of thier room. Everbody heard the crash  
and ran out to she what the noise was. They saw Sanzo  
lying on the floor on top of the broken table. "I  
knew it was Kiyori who screamed; Sanzo you lucky  
bastard" said Gojyo. Xaiyu then grabs his ear and  
pulls him away. "O shit...ow,ow, ow that hurts!"  
yelled Gojyo. "Shut up!" demanded Xaiyu.  
ThAt AftErNoOn  
"I'm going out to get a drink," said Kiyori, walking  
to the door. "Ya can't be serious!" said Goku,  
blocking the door. "Shut up an lemmie get my drink!"  
Kiyori hissed. "She's startin to sound a lot like  
you, Sanzo." Gojyo commented, trying not to laugh.   
Sanzo threw the fan at Gojyo's head. "Dammit, monk,  
I've told you before! Those aren't for throwiung,  
they're for hitting stupid monkeys!" "What's that  
s'posed ta mean, water sprite!" yelled Goku, not  
noticing Kiyori leaving. "You wanna start something,  
punk!" retorted Gojyo. "Bring it on, pervert!"  
snapped Goku. Sanzo was getting mad enough for a  
veinpop, so he started whaking them both about the  
head with the fan shouting "YoU ShUt ThE HeLl Up  
BeFoRe I kIlL YoU bOtH!" He sat back down, hissing,  
"Give me silence, or I give you DEATH!" "You're more  
cheerful than ever today, Sanzo!" said Hakkai,  
smiling. Xaiyu was out on the balcony of her/Gojyo's  
room gazing blankly at the pure blue sky, thinking  
about the keychain. Xaiyu sank back into the sofa. She  
suddenly felt somethingin the ucket of her jacket.  
"Oh, me good luck-charm," she said with a slight  
giggle, slipping a heart-shaped keychain/watch out of  
the pocket. "I still remember," she thught. "When that  
one uy gave me this." She leaned back. "He never told  
me his name."  
-FlAsHbAcK+  
"No prob," he said, looking her up and down. She felt  
slightly uneasy about this. "Uh, well, bye!" Xaiyu  
bowed and left, walking hurriedly the other way. But  
then-  
"HEY!" "Gaah! I'm sorry!" she had run into another  
guy, a much bulkier one. He looked really pissed.  
"Watch where you're going, stupid!" he said angrily,  
shoving her aside into a building wall.  
shoving her aside into a building wall. His two  
friends behind him sniggered. "I said I was sorry!"  
said Xaiyu, rubbing her back, wincing. "That ain't  
gonna cut it, missy." Said one of the guy's friends.  
"Yeah, you stepped on his foot." "Oh, I'm sure that's  
a BIG deal!" snapped Xaiyu. "You bet your pretty ass  
it is!" hissed the leader dude. "these are expensive  
shoes!"  
"Hey, try to be nice to the lady, she said sorry."  
"Eh? Who are you, her boyfriend?" said the leader  
dude, turning to face the boy from earlier. "Her  
boyfriend?" he replied, setting the bag of apples on  
the ground. "Heh! I should be so lucky!" he smirked,  
and tightened the bandanna around his head."Well, I  
bet you think you'll be saved, huh, Girlie?" sneered  
the guy. Oh no, they're going to fight! Xaiyu  
thought worriedly. Then suddenly, the dude was on the  
floor, knocked out. "Whaa!" said the two sidekicks  
and Xaiyu at the same time. "Scram!" said the guy  
menacingly. The three dudes scurried away, not looking  
back. "What just... Happened?" gasped Xaiyu. "Nuthin,"  
said bandana-boy as he picked up his bag again. "It's  
just my style to save pretty girls." Xaiyu blushed  
again.  
"Um, where you goin?" she asked. "Nowhere," he said,  
grinning seductively. "Um j-just to thank you." Xaiyu  
started to say, but the guy grabbed her wrist and off  
they went, just a walk through the town. After a while  
they left and leaned against a sakura tree on the  
outskirts of th town. The boy sighed, and Xaiyu looked  
over at him sideways. She had noticed he had quite  
peculiar eyes, a blood-red color. And there were two  
scars across the left side of his face. She was about  
to ask him what they were from, but then thought  
better of it. "How old are you?" the guy suddenly  
asked. ". Seventeen." Xaiyu replied, a little  
surprised at the abrupt question. "and, you?"  
"Nineteen," he replied. "Oh. Well, thank you again.  
For helping me, I mean." "You really wanna thank me?"  
he said, looking over. "Y-yes, of course." Xaiyu said.  
"Then," he reached into a pocket. "Hey!" Kiyori called  
from outside on the ground. (the building is 2  
stories.) "Hey, Xaiyu, I'm gonna get a drink. Come  
along with me?" "Sure!" Xaiyu called back, greatful  
for a reason to stop thinkinng about the past. "Be  
right there!" 

Xaiyu and Kiyori walked casually through town, talking  
about stuff until they found a place that appealed to  
them. They went inside and saw that a poker game was  
in progress. One of the guys just won a HUGE pot. He  
looked over and noticed Kiyori and Xaiyu...  
Paticularly Kiyori. the two girls sat down and  
ordered two drinks. "Now, who's my next opponent?"  
said the winnerdude heartily, looking around the bar,  
glancing several times at Kiyori and Xaiyu. He walked  
over to the gal's table and slapped a hand in front  
of Kiyori. "How 'bout you, babe?" he sneered. "...  
What did you just call me?" Kiyori said, her voice  
barely above a whisper. "I said, 'Babe'do you have  
bad hearing, sweetheart?" Kiyori's eyes darkened.  
"You will regret those words. Now sit yer ass in the  
chair and let's play." Kiyori's voice was wavering  
between a yell and a snarl. As she dealed out the  
cards, she noticed a dragon, similar to Hakuryu (but  
black), on the guy's shoulder. "Cute critter ya got  
there." said Kiyori smoothly. "Yeah, thanks," he  
replied. "She's my means of transportartion, Otobai."  
"Wanna make this more interesting?" Kiyori said,  
smirking. "I always like a good bet." he replied.  
"If I win, I get your dragon." "Fine... If I win, I  
get you for a free night!" the man replied, winking.  
"You sure ou wanna do this!" Xaiyu whispered  
frantically. Kiyori looked her directly in the eyes  
and whispered, "He called me 'Babe.' nobody. Calls.  
Me. Babe... Except maybe..." "Who?" said Xaiyu,  
smiling. "N-Nobody!" said Kiyori, shaking her head  
and returning to the game. "Two cards." said the guy.  
Kiyori was about to deal the cards when the guy  
stopped her, saying "No, let your pretty friend here  
deal them; I don't want ya pulling any fast ones on  
me. Not till later tonight." Xaiyu dealt the cards to  
them and Kiyori took one of the cards from her hand ad  
placed it on the table. "Just one for me," she said  
coolly. "Aren't you gonna look at it?" the guy asked  
when she didn't do anything. "I will when I need to."  
Kiyori said. "Play your hand," "Straight flush of  
hearts, 10 high and that's for love!" He said  
confidently, leaning back in his chair. Kiyori laid  
down the cards one at a time.


End file.
